Angel of christmas night
by hopeful colour
Summary: Something for a cold day of Christmas


**Angel of Christmas midnight**

Disclaimer: CCS

Author:Shirrlly

Co-author: Sakura_Avalon

Translator: Hopeful_colour

Rating: 13+

Genres: Tragedy, Romantic

Pairing: Sakura x Syaoran

Summary: Sakura was a young mistress of a rich family. Unfortunately, she caught an incurable disease. And the arrangement of destiny made her meet a young man who could relieve her self-pity and loneliness. Was that love the miracle for curing her disease? How would her fate be?

Vietnamese's link:

That was a pure morning with mild breeze brought cool air in through the window, a voice spoke up in a luxurious and splendid villa in a high - ranking area.

"Mistress! It's time to go to school!"

"I know!" a soft voice replied from the upstair.

And, a girl was about her sixteen or seventeen appearing on the stairs. She wore uniform of Tomoeda Institude. She was very beautiful but her emerald eyes contained something like misery. She was Kinomoto Sakura – the daughter of president of Kinomoto Precious Stone Corporation.

She went downstairs and straight toward the main gate. There was a luxurious black car waiting for her. The driver opened the door for her to get into then he closed it and drove to Tomoeda Institude.

The car came off that villa. Christmas was coming nearer and snow was falling more and more; as a result, it created a thick blanket of snow in the treets. That scenery made everyone become more enthusiastic looking forward to their winter holiday. After driving through lots of street, the car stopped right at the gate of school. Meanwhile, another car had just stopped. A pretty and noble amethyst_haired girl went out of and approached Sakura's car immediately. She waved her hand to her.

"Good morning, Sakura!" she greeted right when Sakura took her step out of the car.

"Morning, Tomoyo!"

That girl was Daidouji Tomoyo – daughter of director of Daidouji Corporation. She was the best friend and one of who closed to Sakura.

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting in the canteen of their school. Closing her hands around the hot chocolate glass, Tomoyo gave Sakura a coddle look.

"How beautiful your smile was! Why don't you smile any more? Please don't let that influence you. We still have hope."

"No more hope! Don't encourage me that way, Tomoyo. I'm utterly discontented with them!"

"Sakura! Please don't! Uncle, Touya, my mom and, of course, I have been very sad. Please smile!"

"I can't. Sorry, Tomoyo!"

Sakura cut off then went away in front of the sad look of Tomoyo. Smiles were something lavish to her, she didn't need them because they couldn't help her at all. Noone could make her smile one more time. Nobody!

Sakura sat in silence besides window to watch the falling snow with a totally cold heart. She could never forget the day two years ago when she held the test result in her hand. She wondered why she caught that awful disease and which sins she had done before forcing her to bear this harsh fate as the consequence. She was just a fifteen young girl – the most wonderful and vigorous stage of human life. The bright future were waiting for her; however, everything fell down just in one morning. "Blood cancer - second stage", said simply doctor. Hence, he told something about optimistic and enjoyable would help slow the disease down, the chance of bone marrow transplant and so on. Sakura could hear nothing, her eyes became blankly and then smiles died off from her face. Her father came home as soon as he had received that bad news. Afterwards, Sakura acceped lots of long-lasting surgeons in order to maintain her life. However, all what she saw was the discouraged shake of doctors, sad look of her father and hopeless sighs of big brother by her own eyes time after time. All of those were the invisible blades stabbing at Sakura's heart.

Later, her father suggested that she should go to the USA for the better surgeons, her situation might become better. She didn't want hope any longer since she was afraid of being disappointed. Thus, Sakura hid into her private world. She hadn't talk and smile, come and go freely like she had always done before. She cut off all kind of communication with anybody, didn't go anywhere apart from school, hospital and Tomoyo's residence. She had to drink many softs of spills daily. Sometimes, she wished the Death would better bring her away immediately than force her waiting those such boring days. But, whenever she saw the gaunt and sorrowful face of her father or the numb look of sadness of Touya, she did not have heart to do anything. She knew that they cared about her. None was better than them. They wished her to be happy and healthy. However, they could do nothing for her but encouraging her every day and seeing her paintfulness whenever the disease recured. It was the persecution to their mind; obviously, the persecution of mind somehow was worse than the persecution of physicality. She also hoped she could be healthy and happy but God revoked them from her. And, she chose to retire into her shell to continue this withered life without thinking that it made her beloved ones hurted manyfold.

The mobilephone rang as Tomoyo's telephone number appeared on the screen. Sakura picked up the phone nonchalantly.

"Hello! What happened, Tomoyo?"

"Hanging out with me. I want to choose some Christmas's gifts for everyone and a dress for you."

"I don't want to go, you know."

"I know but just for a while! Please do it for me, Sakura. I plead you," her voice was wet with tears making Sakura touched.

"Okay! Where are you?"

Atfer writing down the address of shop, Sakura went downstairs in order to demand servant for car. She was back upstair again for changing clothes, putting on warm overcoat then going out.

The strong wind beaten white snow against windshield. The snow was bulldozed into two lofty heaps on the sides of the road by bulldozer with a view to leaving room for vehicles in the middle. A great deal of people walked on the pavement, anyone wore warm overcoats and scarves with bags of goods in their hands with happy smiles in their faces. Her car stopped in front of a splendid shop decorated with colourful blinking bulbs. The driver opened car's door for her to go out and she pushed the door of the shop to come in. Seeing Tomoyo was considering some goods, Sakura approached her and cleared her throat with a slightly cough to notify her coming. Tomoyo turned to face Sakura and showed her two pair of gloves with a smile.

"Which colour is better, Sakura? Red or purple?"

"It isn't matter what colour! Is that all reason why you want me here?"

"Of course not! Come here!"

Tomoyo held Sakura's hand and pulled her to where two of salesgirls brought a dozen of dresses. Tomoyo tried them on Sakura one at a time so that she could choose a suitable one. After selecting the five most suitable dresses, Tomoyo forced Sakura to dress them on. Reluctantly, Sakura pleased her dear friend as putting these fine and luxurious dresses on for Tomoyo to observe them carefully. Finally, Tomoyo chose the white and pink ones. She said with a smile which brightened her radiant face.

"They're your Christmas's gift. Do you like them, Sakura?"

"Uhm, yes. I think so. Thank you, Tomoyo!" Sakura told unwilling lie to satisfy Tomoyo.

Tomoyo wanted to find something hot after payment; therefore, Sakura had to follow her. She went without willing so Sakura did not really care about the way. She took steps with the spirit wandering somewhere. When she looked up, Tomoyo had disappeared. She glanced around for seeking out her friend but the familiar figure of Tomoyo was totally out of sight. Sakura was a bit resentful as getting stuck in this situation, she whispered a groan in her throat then walking at full stretch backward the shop which she was a moment ago to find her driver. She ought to phone him but seeing the traffic jam here made her feel better to find the car herself.

When passing corner, Sakura unexpectedly felt dizzy as the scenery spinned in front of her eyes then darkened. Before getting faint, Sakura barely heard someone call her.

When Sakura regained her conciousness, she found out herself was in a strange room. As her mind still was ambiguous, Sakura just slightly knitted her eyebrows. But when her awareness became cleared, Sakura sat up springily in panic, the blanket covered on her chest slipped down. She realized herself was in a tiny, bad_conditioned and smelly room. A voice raised all of a sudden.

" Have you come to yourself? You scared me when you fell on mine unxpectedly."

Sakura turned to the voice. One good_looking man was about twenty and tall with his brown hair. Especially, his amber eyes attracted her look owing to odd seduction of them.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Sakura asked reserved.

"My name is Ly Syaoran. You fell on me in street in the afternoon, I had tried to call and shake you but it was no use; so, I took you my home. I'm so sorry, I ought to take you to hospital but I did not have enough money so..." his tone became stammer till there.

"Thank you so much but I have to come back home now."

"But it's later than 2 a.m now! Waiting till light, it's unsafe for girls to go out this time."

"No problem. I will phone someone to pick me up."

"It's up to you."

Sakura rummaged through her handbag to find the mobilephone. Up to then, she remembered that she handed Tomoyo her mobilephone when she tried on dresses in the afternoon. Thus, she embarrassed turned to the man named Syaoran to ask for favour.

"I do not bring my mobilephone with me. Could you lend me your?"

" I have no mobilephone for you to lend." He answered with a bitter look on his face.

"Really? You have no mobilephone, don't you?" Sakura couldn't believe what she had already heard.

"I'm a poor, lady. Mobilephones are nothing to high-rankers as you but as for me, they cost as much as my monthly income." His voice turned irritation.

"I... I... I'm sorry. I ... I'm just..."

"Okay! It seems that you have to stay here. Are you hungry?" Syaoran interrupted her stammer of apology and broke the confusion between them.

Hearing Syaoran's question, Sakura nodded repeatedly because she hadn't eaten anything from noon. Thus, Syaoran climbed to his feet and went to kitchen for a matter of moment. Then, he carried two bowls of hot noddle and put them in front of Sakura.

"Sorry. I just can invite you this!"

"It's okay. Anyway, I can't require more." Sakura shrugged her shoulders inoffensively.

Thence, she took chopticks and picked up noodle to her mouth. A strange taste was on the top of her tongue, totally different from any kind of dishes she had eaten before but she felt warm and sweet flavour from it.

"_Maybe because of my starvation!"_ She thought and picked up the second one.

Syaoran observed silently the rich young lady ate noodles of commoners without complaint, as he felt an odd feelings. A thought crossed his mind that this lady might be not hateful at all. Syaoran smiled and concentrated on his eatables.

" Do you live here on your own?" Sakura asked once they finished their late dinner.

"Yes, I came here for reviewing for my entrance exam to university. I review my knowledge and work to earn money for living. You seem to be a lady from rich family but why did you fall into faint like that?"

"Because my health is not good!" Sakura reluctantly answered his question.

"Why do the rich catch a lot of diseases? I seldom got diseases. Maybe it's better than you are."

"Hmm, I'm tired. I want to sleep. Does it disturb you?"

"No! You can sleep on the bed. I will sleep on the floor."

Sakura didn't object at all as she heard Syaoran's suggestion. She coolly got to bed and turned to face the wall for sleeping. She was sleepless for a moment then slowly fell asleep even her sleep was broken due to strange place.

Sakura got up early and asked for coming home early the next day but Syaoran didn't want her to go by herself, he forced her to go with him for safety. Having noway to convince that strange kind one, Sakura let him take her home. They walked for a while from Syaoran's home to the station then catching a subway to Sakura's villa. There was crowded of workers, students and so on in the subway, Sakura frowned at all the hustle and bustle of the crowd. She was used to getting into car once she had to go out since she was a little child. This is the first time she had been among hundreds of people. The breaths of people, smell of sweat, rustle and whispers of chatting around Sakura created uncomfortable chaos. Syaoran saw the uncomfortable look on Sakura's face, he guessed that she had not used subway before. He felt uneasy as forcing her to bear this situation but he was helpless as he had not enough money to hide a taxi for her. He whispered to her, "Try a bit! Just for a while."

The encouragement of Syaoran between a chaos like that made Sakura feel easier. Once she must prepare for surgeon before, there were a lot of encouragement from her father, big brother and Tomoyo and they were her power to try herself but she was always received unwanted results. The encouragement of Syaoran, however, was felt totally different. Maybe because he was the strange and his encouragement was sincere than the bitter encouragements of her relatives.

They left slowly from subway station and walked for about thirty minutes to the high – ranking area of Tomoeda. This is the first time he had seen all kind of large and luxurious villas around him. Syaoran felt as if he set his foot in another world.

"There is my house!" Sakura suddenly spoke up, pointed to a villa at the end of the street.

"Well, good bye. Take care of your health!" His voice got something like grief.

Sakura walked to her villa as a call turned her back.

"Hey! I haven't known your name yet."

"Kinomoto Sakura," she replied after a few hesitant minutes.

Syaoran nodded at her with a smile. He asked her unexpectedly, " Why does you face always wear sorrow while you eyes sometimes brighten with anything? Something is like desire of aliveness."

Sakura petrified with astonishment at a moment then she shook her head, Syaoran turned away in sadness and left. His lonely tall figure made Sakura felf as if he somehow was like her. She watched him till his figure disappeared behind a corner of the street. She came back home.

"Oh, my God! Where've you gone? Do you know we are so nervous?" Tomoyo asked with nervousness in her voice.

"I got faint and a strange person brought me home to look after. It was over midnight when I regained my conciousness."

"Why don't you phone home for someone to pick you up?" Tomoyo blamed her.

"It sounds funny. Could you check your handbag to know what you've kept?"

Tomoyo sought her handbag for a while as she heard what her friend said. She held Sakura's mobilephone in her hand. Tomoyo's eyes was wet with tears.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I forget I've kept your mobilephone. But there was no phone there, huh?"

"I'd have phoned home immediately if had one." Sakura shook her head.

"How strange!" Tomoyo knitted her eyebrows.

"I'm tired. I want to rest," Sakura told simply then she went upstairs to her room.

As she collapsed on mild and comfortable bed soaked with luxurious perfume, Sakura remembered the hard and 'common' bed she slept yesterday. And she missed that man...

Why did she miss those amber eyes so much? Why did his smile hide somthing like misery? Why was his leaving figure seem so lonely? Why did she feel sympathy from him?

Why?... Why?...

Hundred of thoughts whirled in her mind in the unpeaceful sleep. And the Death lurked somewhere in dreams...

Midnight. Syaoran had worked dead-beat in order to forget image of 'someone'. She was on high-ranking, she was too far away. He couldn't reach to her, he just could watch her in silence from distance. But the more he watched her, the more hurtful he got. Therefore, he chose forgeting her, he worked blindly till when he was on his bed. His entire of body was exhausted and he could fall asleep immediately. However, how he forgot as his bed kept her figure and she went night after night in his dreams making his heart throb uneasily.

Knocking at the door.

"Who visits this time?" Syaoran asked himself with a frown and opened the door.

She! There was her auburn hair. There were her emerald eyes. There was her sorrowful face. She stood here shivering in cold.

"May I come in?" Sakura asked.

"It's okay! Welcome. But why do you go here too late at night?"

"Because it's only time you stay at home," she replied calmly.

"Oh! I forgot," Syaoran gave out a embarrassed smile.

"I have something for you. It's my thank-you gift for you, I suppose." Sakura gave Syaoran a small bag.

"No need! You do not need to do that!"

"Please take it! It's not worth too much and I think it's useful to you. Okay, I have to go. Bye!"

Sakura hurriedly said good-bye and left without giving Syaoran a chance to talk.

"_She's like wind."_

Syaoran opened the bag and saw a mobilephone inside as he was alone again. The new kind of mobilephone which he just saw advertisement on TV a couple of days ago. His face was wry as he was forced to receive an out_of_imagined_gift.

00:30,

The mobilephone went off got him jump and interrupted his thought. The name "Kinomoto Sakura" appeared on the screen. Syaoran picked up and heard Sakura's voice on the other side.

"I hope you like the gift. I saved my number in."

"It's too expensive. I dare not receive it."

"As for me, it's not worth. I hope you receive it for my pleasure. I hang up now. Good night!"

" _She decides by herself again."_

Syaoran fell onto his bed dishearteningly and thought about his family in the hometown. He didn't want to enter university. He just want to work for earning money to help his family but his parents did not agree with him. They wanted he continued his study for getting brighter future as well as supporting his brother. Under their pressure, he went to Tokyo. He must review himself and earn money at the same time but he became discouraged little by little. The examination came nearer but he did not care about them since he had no power to continue. He felt as if he was just a good_for_nothing one – the burden of his parents. He hated himself. He could share that feelings to noone so he kept them in his heart. She was different. He wanted to confide with her because he had a feelings that she could understand him. But she was too far-away, his reason told himself that. But she appeared unexpectedly now and gave him a link. His heart fidgeted uneasy.

Syaoran fell into sleep and brought many ties of affection with him.

"It's time now. It will happen soon."

"No way! Is there any another way?"

"I'm sorry to said that it have gone to limit. You should ready as she can go anytime. Let her be happy in these last time."

" IT'S ALL LIE! WHY CAN THAT THING HAPPEN? WHY?"

" I will die, big brother?" Sakura glided her hands on the piano's frets. She smiled a bitter one.

"No way! Why are you thinking something like that?"

"Don't hide me! I had heard what doctor said to you," melodies still vibrated from the instrument.

"Sakura! I..."

"It's enough. I'm too tired of this life."

Sakura sunk deep in music. The melody of Ave Maria resounded all over the room.

Ave Maria – the angelic tone welcomed brides to Virgin Road. Sakura had dreamt about a day like that but it's just bubbles to her nowadays. She had no future but the Death waiting for her. She have no way to Virgin Road but way to the world of the dead. The beautiful tune resounded against glass filled with sorrowful. Her fingers fliged faster, the rhythm was out of line. And her figure collapsed on keyboard. Tear raced out of her eyes. She had lost her tears for a long time but now it was out. Why?...

Dec 24th,

The flake of snow fell hard. The black cloud spreaded all over the sky even at midday. Hand-in-hand birdloves were wandering on the streets with radiant faces and eyes. Syaoran saw all of those scene through the window of shop. Some unclear imagination appeared in his mind. A shape quickly ran into the shop unexpectedly. He just said familiar _"welcome"_ but then was in the daze when he found out who was that person. She did not talk to him but went straight to the counter where the owner sat.

"Are you the owner here, Sir?" she asked.

"Yeah. How can I help you, lady?"

"I know that man is in worktime now but I need him. Could you take the money and allow him to be off today?" she put a thick wad of money on the desk.

"What does this mean?" the owner still didn't understand what happened.

"You just need answer yes or no?" she was louder her voice.

"Okay, lady. You can take him away."

"Why do you do that?"

"I need you, that's all! Don't ask. You just have to do anything I ask you, okay?"

The hand of Sakura holding Syaoran's, cold, but he realized that it became warmer and warmer as well as their soul. They walked together in silence, no one tried to talk with the other. They went to a lot of places: theme park for playing games, Tokyo Towel for seeing the overview of city, overpass for taking the air. There was no word giving out but their hands warmer as the heart of Syaoran.

11 p.m,

Sakura led Syaoran to a area hid from view because of high buildings. They walked on the full of snow street to a closed door. There were nude trees on sides and snowy fences. Sakura pushed the door and it showed a small church. She went inside with Syaoran. Till this time, Sakura raised her voice. " I wish myself had a chance to go to Virgin Road on the melody of Ave Maria. I will wear a white wedding dress with a bunch of cherry blossom in my hand and my beloved man will wait for me at the end of the road. I believed that I could do it one day but God does not give me time. He wants me go. I hope I could continue this life but the hope had left me day after day. I know the Death was waiting for me somewhere. That's why I must be quick to do my wish. Could you help me, please?

"Will you leave, Sakura?" Syaoran asked his question as he started understanding why the girl fainted on the street, why the girl had kept that sad face and why she had never had a real smile.

"Yes, I will go soon and I don't want to waste the time."

" So, do it quick!" Syaoran hurried her.

An brown-haired man who was like Sakura appeared next to Syaoran and took him in a small room. There was a white suit hung here already. He saw Syaoran bitterly. " I know she is selfish to require you to do this. But these are her last moment, I want her happy. So, please…"

"I know! I want, too!" Syaoran smiled.

That man went away, closed the door and waited outside as soon as he had heard what he said. Staying on his own, Syaoran let himself down into a chair nearby and covered his face in his ruggered hands and tears dropped from splits.

_Your God! Are you just to steal her life? Did she do something wrong? Please answer me!_

Thence, Syaoran stood up all of a sudden and started changing clothes, recomb his hair, pined a flower on his chest. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Touya glanced at him and led him back mainhall.

Syaoran was waiting silently in front of Saint Christ next to Touya. The melody raised from a piano – Ave Maria.

Tomoyo appeared in a pink dress with a small bunch of flower from corner door. She slowly went inside and stopped next to Touya. At the same time, the door of mainhall opened and an pure angel went in. That angel took her slowly first steps on the red carpet. The holy melody was continuing.

"_How beautiful she is! The simply white wedding dress in her weak body was amazingly beautiful."_

Sakura walked very slow on the red carpet, through the aisles of seat in which a mid-age man and woman sat. She turned to smile at them – the happy smile they hadn't seen for a long time. It was nearly the end of the road as she went nearer and nearer to him. Syaoran went toward and welcomed her by his waiting hand. Her hand held his, went with him to statue of Saint Christ. The parson took a book in his hand and started his work.

The first ringing of the clock,

"Ly Syaoran, will you have Kinomoto Sakura to be your wife and stand by her faithfully in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, and be in love with her forever?

"Yes, I do!"

…

The second ringing of the clock,

"Kinomoto Sakura, will you have Ly Syaoran to be your husband and stand by him faithfully in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, and be in love with him forever?

"Yes, I do!"

…

The third ringing of the clock,

"You two can exchange the rings now."

Taking the ring from the tray covering by red cloth by one hand, he took the raw-boned hand of Sakura in his other hand. Syaoran put it on hers.

…

The fourth ringing of clock,

Sakura held Syaoran's hand and put ring on his. Her eyes looked straight at him – the emerald full of love ones. These eyes was suffuse with happiness now.

…

The fifth ringing of clock,

" You two become husband and wife from this moment. You can kiss now."

Syaoran slightly raised the lovely chin of Sakura and pulled her closer to him, he sealed her pretty lips with his own – the first kiss of her life as well as his.

…

The clock rang its sixth then seventh ringing, the kiss seemed to be endless.

…

The eighth ringing of clock,

Sakura collapsed onto Syaoran's arms. He caught her in panic, helped her sit down and leaned against him. Everyone rushed to them.

" This is the first time that I'm dying for being alive but it may be the end of my life."

…

The ninth ringing of clock,

" Every one, please respect the life you have and become the helpful ones. I will come with mom and watch all of you from there every day."

…

The tenth ringing of clock,

"Dad, big brother, aunt Sonomi, Tomoyo! I'm sorry for letting all of you hurt during two recently years."

"Syaoran! I'm sorry to get you to be in this mess. This is the first time I have loved someone. I will pray for happiness come to you. Thank you so much!"

…

The eleventh ringing of clock,

The eyes of Sakura slowly closed, her arms set loose to her sides and an satisfied smile appeared on her lips. That was the most beautiful smile of this pretty cherry blossom through seventeen living years. Her family members have never seen the more beautiful smile than that. It was innocent, radiant and happy one. Syaoran embraced her warm body in his arms, his sorrowful and silent tears flowed on his face.

" _God! Why are you so heartless?"_

…

The twelfth ringing of clock,

An angel with her white swings released from the dead body of Sakura. The angel hovered then landed. She gently gave kisses on the cheeks of her dad, big brother, aunt Sonomi and Tomoyo. Then angel came near him, wrapped her arms around him and whispered.

"_I will be always by you!"_

The large bell of the church started going off its long ringings, the Christmas greetings raised from everywhere and in this small church, an angel stretched out her wings and flew to the far endless sky, to eternal God...

Let tears fell…

Let tears fell as the farewell to set off the angel instead of melody…

And when the sun raised from the horizon, a new day came to everyone who angel loved forever…

One month later,

On one early morning at the end of winter, people saw a young man carrying the pack on his back with his bicycle who went through the university's gate for his entrance exam. He raised his left hand, kissed the ring on its and gave out a happy smile.

"_I will become a helpful one. The future is mine and my beloved ones expect to it. I will call you at 00:30 am every day. Will you answer my phone one day?"_

The angel saw the under world from the endless sky above and sent a great number of love regards to there…

THE END

I wish you a merry christmas...  
I wish you a merry christmas...  
And ... a HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
